Cher Lucius,
by emilyy111
Summary: LMNBM. 'Narcissa est partie en laissant derrière elle qu'une simple lettre, Lucius se rappel leurs temps passés à Poudlard. Il tentera de ravoir Narcissa par tout les moyens' Première fic hétéro, fic à plusieurs chapitres.


Titre: Cher Lucius

Auteur: emily111 (gothiclolita54)

Type: Romance/Drame, Hétéro

Pairing: Narcissa/Lucius

Notes: Me voici de retour, avec un nouveau nom de plume! Cette histoire est ma première que l'on peu dire ''hétéro'', oui je suis un grande fan YAOI! C'est pourquoi je me ferais un plaisir DE NE PAS décrireles relations sexuelles entre eux, j'ai aucune exprience et je n'ai jamais lue d'hétéro en tant que tel! Souhaitez-moi bonne chance, c'est vraiment un gros défi pour moi O

* * *

_Cher Lucius,_

_Vous étiez si beau, simplement parfait. Votre corps si fin et grand et votre regard pénétrant qui me faisait voir des étoiles à toutes heures du jour. Oui, je vous aimais Lucius. Je vous ai toujours aimée, mais maintenant je ne peux plus le vivre à sens unique. _

_Votre femme qui ne cessera de vous appartenir,_

_Narcissa_

C'était la seule chose qu'il restait de Narcissa dans ce manoir sombre. Celui-ci qui n'avait jamais paru si vide au paravent. Lucius lisait cette lettre de puis deux heures déjà, se demandant se qu'il ne fonctionnait pas. Pour la première fois, on pouvait lire l'incompréhension sur le visage de Malfoy. Pourtant, hier encore, Narcissa semblait paisible dans son grand fauteuil à lire dans la bibliothèque.

Lucius se mit le visage dans ses mains et s'assit sur le lit, laissant la lettre sur les draps où il l'avait trouvé. Il n'était pas en contrôle, et un Malfoy déteste perdre le contrôle de soi-même. _Je dois me ressaisir, elle reviendra ! Elle me reviendra !_

* * *

Lucius avait toujours été un très grand charmeur et surtout a Poudlard ! Quand il était en sixième année, son corps était devenu encore plus fort et son visage encore plus beau qu'avant. Ses gringotts, sa lignée, sa façon de s'exprimer et sa beauté inconditionnelle faisaient soupirer plusieurs jeunes filles qui rêvaient d'un simple regard de sa pare. Mais bien sûr, jamais un Malfoy ne s'abaisserait à adresser la parole à de simples filles sans le sou et sans beauté. Pas comme Narcissa… 

Narcissa était le symbole de la grâce et de la pureté de l'école. Un cygne parmi des canards ingrats ! Elle était parfaite pour Lucius ! Étant détenteur du sang des Black et de son immense fortune, il était clair qu'elle devait être sienne… c'est ce que son père ne cessait de lui répéter. Pourtant, Lucius méprisait Narcissa.

Oui, elle était magnifique et pleine de grâce, mais c'était aussi une insupportable gamine têtue et prétentieuse. Elle était tellement pimbêche avec son petit nez retroussé et ses parents qui lui donnaient tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Non, Malfoy avait les yeux sur une autre Black, Bellatrix. Quelle fille ! Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux noirs comme son âme déjà pourrie à son jeune âge. Elle était aussi incroyablement sexy et désirable, un vrai rebelle contre tout ! Sauf envers Voldemort qu'elle considérait comme un vrai dieu et rêvait de faire partie de ses troupes. Une VRAIE Serpentard. C'est pourquoi chaque nuit (excepté ceux où il était de garde la nuit) Bellatrix allait le voir dans sa chambre de préfet de Serpentard pour y passer la nuit. Aucun sentiment bien sûr ! De toute façon, Bellatrix était déjà promise à un certain Lestrange. Elle n'était que la servante de Lucius la nuit, ce qui n'avait que pour but de faire jalouser ce cher Rodolphus qui savait parfaitement leur liaison. Oui, Rodolphus était amoureux d'elle… même si le cœur de Bellatrix appartenait à Voldemort.

* * *

De son côté, Narcissa n'était pas plus intéressée à un dédaigneux petit aristocrate à peine plus respectueux que son père (qu'elle trouvait horrible). Non, Narcissa non plus ne s'enchantait pas de se voir obligée de se marier à cet homme. Pourtant, son père ne lui accordait rien d'autre que Lucius Malfoy. 

Quatre mois c'était passé de puis leurs rentrées à Poudlard pour leur cinquième année. C'était maintenant le moment pour Narcissa pour retourner au manoir des Black en ce temps des fêtes. La vie chez les Black était assez particulière… disons qu'elle était remplie de vie. La belle et sombre Bellatrix disposait d'un esprit complètement tordu au plus grand malheur de ses deux sœurs. La seconde sœur de Narcissa, Andromeda, était une vraie bonne petite fille. Andromeda était le portrait parfait de Bellatrix, sauf que celle-ci avait hérité d'un cœur pur et sans malice. Comparée au reste de la famille, la plus jeune du trio avait un bon fond.

-_Mais père ! C'est un homme dégoûtant qui ne pense qu'à lui-même ! C'est un pauvre hypocrite insensible !_ Criait Narcissa en plein repas familial.

— _Voyons 'Cissa, il doit sûrement avoir du bon en lui non ?_ Tenta Andromeda de calmer sa sœur

-_Andie a raison tu sais… ma chère 'Cissa… je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas si désagréable que ça, un homme insensible… répondit Bellatrix avec un ton remplit de sous-entendu_

-_Bellatrix Black, tient toi tranquille ! Et pour toi Narcissa, comprend que ce _''pauvre hypocrite insensible'' _est aussi l'héritier de la famille Malfoy. Tu sais tout comme moi à quel point cette famille est puissante. Jamais je ne te permettrais de marier quiconque excepté lui._ Répondit son père de sa voix autoritaire et ferme.

Suite à cela, Narcissa se tut pour le reste du repas. Elle ne fut pas pour autant d'accord avec le choix que l'on lui imposait. Elle se dit de quand même essayer de lui parler au retour à l'école.

* * *

Le groupe de serpentard le plus important de l'école agissait comme si l'école leur appartenait leur de leur déplacement dans les corridors… et avec raison ! Ce groupe était formé des jeunes hommes issus de familles au sang pur, de ce fait, très riche. Tous les autres ne comptaient pas beaucoup à leurs yeux. Pour eux, leur activité matinale était d'effrayer quelques Poufsouffles et embêter les Griffondors qu'ils jugeaient parfaitement stupide. 

-Bonjour Lucius…

Une voix à peine perceptible se faisait entendre derrière le groupe d'adolescents bruyant. C'était une voix féminine, et malgré le filet de manque d'assurance dans sa voix, elle se savait parfaitement noble… une digne serpentard. Quand Lucius se retourna, un sourire hypocrite se dessina sur son visage.

-Bien le bonjour ma chère… hum pardonnez-moi… comment vous appelez-vous, déjà ?

Les autres rirent à cette remarque, Narcissa pensa qu'il ne la connaissait peut-être pas finalement. Elle se dit qu'elle devait avoir l'aire complètement stupide de parler avec une personne qui ignorait son existence. Elle se sentit aussi terriblement insultée qu'il ne sache qu'elle appartînt à la fière famille des Black.

-Narcissa Black, dit-elle en essayant de rattraper sa dignité en démontrant sa supériorité le plus possible.

-Ah ! Mais bien sûr, excusez-moi, j'avais complètement oublié!, mentit-il. Comment ma pauvre personne peut vous aider ?

-Oh… mais en rien ! Seulement que je voulais vous saluer, comme une personne polie.

-Et bien, ce fut un plaisir pour moi ! Pardonnez-moi, mais j'ai autre chose à faire que saluer les gens inintéressants. Sur ce, bonne journée. dit-il en lui retournant le dos, suivit de ses comparses qui échangeaient un fou rire suite aux paroles de Malfoy.

Narcissa était médusée comme suite à cette remarque. Comment allait-elle soutirer un peu de sympathie de cet homme ? Mais surtout, elle se demandait surtout comment allait-elle le supporter ''jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare''?

* * *

La nuit arriva à grands pas. Quand les gens de son dortoir semblaient dormir à profond sommeil, Narcissa se leva de son lit et décida de faire une promenade nocturne jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. Cet endroit était tout simplement magique la nuit. C'était toujours un danger de se faire prendre, bien sûr. Mais Poudlard est relaxant quand personne ne circule dans l'école et que la nuit est tombée. Elle mit sa cape noire et sortit à pas de souris vers la grande porte. Puis sortie et se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie. 

Cette nuit-là, c'était Lucius Malfoy qui était de garde dans tout Poudlard. Il était quelque peu déçu de ne pas avoir vu Bellatrix parce qu'elle lui aurait sûrement donné certainement plus de plaisir que de se promener dans une école parfaitement silencieuse. Sa rencontre avec Narcissa ne lui avait guère donné une meilleure impression d'elle, même s'il doit avouer qu'il ne lui avait pas beaucoup donné sa chance. Il se dit qu'il n'allait avoir aucun plaisir à devoir se marier avec elle plus tard. De toute façon, c'est bien à cela qu'existent les maîtresses, non ?

Son tour de garde, se finissant enfin, il se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie. Arrivée à cet endroit, ce fût sans surprise qu'il aperçut quelqu'un. Il trouvait souvent quelques amoureux ''flirter'' dans cet endroit sombre de l'école. Mais cette fois-ci, la personne était seule. Plus il s'approchait, plus il voyait le visage fin d'une jeune fille qui regardait les étoiles. Ses yeux étincelaient à la lueur de la lune. À chaque pas qu'il faisait, il reconnaissait ses doux traits du visage et ses jolis cheveux blonds. Et son… petit nez retroussé ? C'est alors que Lucius se rendit compte que la jolie jeune fille assis tout en haut de la tour n'était qu'autre que sa future fiancée.

Ces pas se firent silencieux alors qu'il monta la rejoindre… c'était l'occasion de faire peur à la pimbêche de Black qu'elle était.

-Bonsoir Lucius…

La voix de la jeune fille le surprenait un instant.

-Ma chère, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites à cette heure hors de votre dortoir ? Vous devez pourtant connaître le règlement !

-Oui, je le sais, acquiesça-t-elle sans lever les yeux du ciel.

Lucius se sentit vexé de ne pas avoir l'air plus intéressant que cela. Il est un Malfoy quand même ! Comment pouvait-elle oser !

-…Alors, mademoiselle se rebelle ?

-Je suppose, répondit-elle toujours aussi désintéressée par se qu'il disait.

-Comment je vais faire ? pensa Lucius tout haut.

- Vous disiez ?

-Oh, je me demandais simplement comment j'allais m'en tirer si je dois vous endurer tous les jours, répondit-il d'un ton las. Vous ne me rendez pas la tâche facile… vous êtes mieux d'être une bonne petite femme tranquille et de me donner de jolis garçons.

-Nous ne sommes même pas encore fiancés et vous parlez d'enfants. Croyez-vous seulement que je vais accepter que vous me touchiez ? C'est vraiment le dernier des enchantements de vous avoir en ma compagnie, et se seras encore pire en temps que mari. Répondit-elle durement en le fixant du regard .

-…Au moins, vous avez du caractère…Mais je ne comprends pas ce que vous n'aimez pas chez moi ! Je suis pourtant l'être le plus parfait que la terre eût porté ; j'ai un corps de dieu, un caractère merveilleux et des gringotts plein les poches !

-Un peu de modestie ne vous ferait pas de mal…

-… mais osez dire que j'ai tort ?

Touché. Il est vrai que Malfoy est d'une beauté rare, même son regard hypnotise. Même chose pour sa fortune, il est clair que se ce n'est pas sa qui manque chez lui. Mais, le caractère merveilleux ? Non ça certainement pas !

-Vous pouvez tout de même oubliez votre caractère fantastique, vous êtes un être méprisable.

-Alors, vous êtes d'accord quand je dis que je suis beau, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Rapidement, un sourire malveillant se forma sur ses lèvres.

-Je n'ai rien dit à ce sujet, dit-elle en reculant d'un pas.

-Mais vous me trouvez séduisant n'est-ce pas ?

Ses pas vers elle se firent de plus en plus grands. En peu de temps, Narcissa était prise au piège.

-Je pourrais dire la même chose pour vous monsieur Malfoy, j'ai très bien vu la façon que vous me regardiez quand vous m'avez vu ici. Dit Narcissa pour se sortir de cette position de faiblesse.

Suite à cette phrase, Lucius rapprocha un peu plus son corps à celui de la jeune fille blonde.

-Allez Narcissa, n'essayez pas de vous sauver en m'accusant. Avouez que vous êtes terrifiée parce que j'ai raison.

— Je ne suis pas du tout terrifiée je suis parfaitement détendue. Vos espèces de tentatives pour me faire peur n'agissent guère sur moi.

-Très bien… chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille de Narcissa.

Sur ces mots, il dirigea sa bouche vers celle de Narcissa qui était complètement stoïque. Quand Lucius déposa les siennes sur celles de la jeune fille, elle devint encore plus raide qu'avant. Par Merlin, elle voulait répondre à son baiser ! Mais si elle le faisait, elle perdait tout son honneur. Lucius se faisait de plus insistant à son égard et Narcissa se laissa aller finalement. Il embrassait merveilleusement bien, pas étonnant avec toute la pratique qu'il a dut avoir. Lucius avait gagné, elle était perdue!

Seulement après temps, le manque d'air se fit imposant et ils se séparèrent. Narcissa était encore sur le choc de l'émotion, jamais elle n'avait laissé un homme l'embrasser (se n'était pas une fille facile, tout de même!). Elle était le contraire de se que représentait le visage de Malfoy, son regard pleins de malice revint au galop.

-Alors ma chère, je vois que vous ne me détestée pas à se point là n'est-ce pas? Mes baisers ne sont-ils pas fantastiques?

-…je pourrais savoir la raison qui vous a poussée à m'embrasser de façons si brusque?

-Je voulais vérifier une théorie personnelle, décidemment j'avais raison!

Il s'avança encore une fois et mit une main sur la taille de la jeune fille avant de reprendre de façons absolument séduisante :

-Je suis même persuadé que vous voudriez que je recommence, n'est-ce pas?

La belle blonde le recula vivement et dit sur un ton d'indifférence indestructible :

-Sa suffit, goujat!

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle laissa Lucius seul dans la tour d'astronomie.

-Elle va être plus amusante que je ne le croyais…

* * *

Fin du premier chapitre ! Allez ne me jeter pas des pierres hein ! Je fais ce que je peux!! Je sais que se n'est pas très convainquant, j'espère faire quelques améliorations d'ici-là! Mais pour ça, j'auimerais votre avis en cliquant sur le petit ''go'' plus bas! AHH !! Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année 


End file.
